The present invention relates to an improved data display device adapted to display photographing data such as shutter speeds in the viewfinder of a camera.
A conventional data display device of this type, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a field frame 11, a data film 21, and an LED package 31. The field frame 11 is a thin plate having a rectangular opening 12 for defining the field of vision and a cut-out 13 formed in one side of the plate continuous with the opening 12. The data film 21 is a rectangular, transparent film corresponding in size to the cut-out 13. Data 22 such as shutter speeds are printed on the film 21. The LED package 31 is composed of LEDs 32, the number and positions of which correspond to those of the data 22 printed on the data film 21 and their terminals 33. The LEDs 32 and the terminals 33 are molded into a unit with resin.
The components 11, 21 and 31 are assembled as follows: As shown in FIG. 2, the data film 21 is fitted to the cut-out 13 of the field frame 11, and the LEDs 32 of the LED package 31 are accurately lined up with the data 22 of the data film 21. Under this condition, the components are joined together, for instance, using an adhesive. In this assembly operation, it is essential to position the three components with high precision. Accordingly, great care must be taken in positioning the components. Thus, the efficiency of the assembly operation is considerably low.